


Под звездами

by Yozhik



Category: Michiko e Hatchin | Michiko to Hatchin
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Под звездами

Ночь принесёт грозу и прохладу, как всегда бывает. А пока только загораются первые звёзды – и за каждой своя история; ведь любой может стать богом, любой может зажечь ещё одну звезду, и вспоминают их сегодня наравне с древними.  
На самом деле лишь немногие собрались на праздник из-за древних и новых богов; кого привело веселье, кого – дешёвое вино; кого – девушки. Но всех примут как своих, всех озарят первые звёзды, за всех одинаково молится старуха-жрица.  
Митико кружится в танце, опьянённая барабанным боем – и восхищёнными взглядами. Ей так легко сейчас, так просто; прошлое, настоящее и будущее –  
[в череде других оставить на алтаре спелый, блестящий от воды баклажан  
плясать вместе с ветром  
уйти за руку с возлюбленным]  
– сливаются в одну точку, в одну хмельную вспышку под звёздами.  
 _То, что я разрушаю_ , - поют барабаны, - _тебе уже не нужно_. Сейчас она не задумывается об этом, а когда понадобится понять – не вспомнит.  
Издалека доносятся первые раскаты грома, ещё сливающиеся с музыкой – где-то вдали темнокожая богиня африканских лесов вызывает супруга на танец-поединок.


End file.
